Azirel
Azirel (アイズレル), also known as God of Destruction Azirel (破壊の神アジレル) is one of the Angels and son of the Grand Priest and Kansei and he is only Angel who ever achieve as a God of Destruction. Azirel was actually Prime only Angel and God of Destruction that he admire the talent and see a great request from what he saw him. Azirel is both Angel and destruction God, knowing he carry such great power within and he's becoming a right hand man to his one master Prime and no other. Azirel fought in the Chaos War, like Arc he too immune Lucifer Wise Mainpulation, yet he was killed by Lucifer that his stength were no power against him. Yet he is the only Angel who got kill since before Gilagmesh turn against him. Once he died, his soul have reincarnation into Vegeta son Trunks. So that's Azirel have once again return and yet protect his "father" Vegeta who is reincarnation as Prime. Azirel is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personalty: Azirel is the son of the Grand Priest and Kansei with sliver hair and violet eyes as well. He wear two different clothing. One he wore an Angel robe like Whis and the others and two he sometime wear a God of Destruction outfit as well. His father fear that his son could go and becoming a God of Destruction yet he forbid it about having two power as well. But Prime step forward and see Azirel got excellent power from within him. The Grand Priest quickly said to him that Azirel should remain as an angel from thier code and his function as well. But Prime said to him in conversation word, "You name the boy since your wife give birth to him. Do you know what Azirel mean? It mean Angel and Destruction and yet he was born with it. You need to think on your mind and understandable Priest. But in time you will see the different that your son is going to the new breed of generation." And with that The Grand Priest have no choice to accept those word, knowing that Prime is one of the Infinite Omni-King. And thus Azirel is now official both Angel and God of Destruction. Once his training his now, complete. His assignment is too protect Lord Prime and his son Primal as well. He trusted Lord Prime and yet made a good friend to Primal. Azirel understand his role, knowing that Prime was the one who save his life before his father make something worst to him. And yet he think and beilieve that Prime could be a father figure to him. Since he learn the death of Kitsune and thus Primal went Missing. He watch Prime is shock and angry at the same time to learn the death of Kitsune and his son went missing as well. Azirel support him knowing Primal is a very good friend and he will do everything in his power to make protect Prime. Since then the war comes along. The Harmony God along with him and another God of Destruction who immune to Lucifer name Arc. The Battle is getting larger and larger within a year, until he found the Angel, name Lucifer, one of the Omni-King is now a tratior to all Angel and his people when he charge toward in full furry, trying to gain upper hand against him. But he was no match Lucifer strength, yet Lucifer kill him that shock Prime yet again. Azirel was the first Angel got kill in battle - The Chaos War and yet his son is now reverted into Vegeta son, Trunks. Powers and Abilities As an Angel, Azirel was known to be an extremely powerful individual, having power that easily surpassed that of a God of Destruction and is stated to be nearly comparable to that of Whis and Vados who are the angels of Universe 6 and Universe 7 respectively. Despite being a Angel, Azirel possess the powers of a God of Destruction. Despite being an powerful being, Azirel proved to be no match against Lucifer and was easily killed by him. His power level is about 1,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Azirel possessed an immense amounts of physical strength to the point he is easily superior to that of a God of Destruction and is said to be almost as strong as Vados. Azirel was also able to easily hold his own against Lucifer in his Suppressed state. Superhuman Speed: Aizrel is said to be the fastest beings of the 1st Mutliverse in which he can move through nebulas and large parts of the universe casually. Reality Warping: Aizrel can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered real or fiction, stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Time Reversal: As demonstrated, Aizrel can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days and years into the past and alter it. Matter Manipulation: '''Aizrel can shape and manipulate matter which it is anything in the Eighteenth Universe of the 6th Multiverse that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. '''Planet Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Aizrel can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Aizrel can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Aizrel is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Aizrel also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Afterimage Technique – Aizrel moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. * Portal Opening – Using his staff, Aizrel is capable of opening a portal which draws in people and warps them into a dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Physical-Based Techniques * I Won't Let You! – Aizrel uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. ** Strike of Revelation - Aizrel rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. * Mastery of Self-Movement '- Aizrel's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * '''God of Destruction's Rampage '- Aizrel attacks in quick succession while shrouded in a blue protective aura, which blocks stamina. Energy-Based Technqiues * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Aizrel's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Prelude to Destruction – A blue energy wave used by Aizrel. Two versions of the attack exist: a Finger Beam version and an Energy Sphere version. * Requiem of Destruction - Aizrel creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Aizrel. Aizrel raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Destruction - '''As a former God of Destruction, Aizrel can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Aizrel causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Aizrel's colour is blue. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Aizrel utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Aizrel coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball - Aizrel combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * Sphere of Destruction - Aizrel creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at her opponent. But unlike the regular version, Aizrel uses his staff to initiate the technique. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Aizrel holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. Transformations God of Destruction Aizrel achieved this form, after becoming a God of Destruction. In this state, Aizrel's skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn reddish-purple. Aizrel also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. His power level in this form is about 18,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Aizrel achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. In this state, Aizrel's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 54,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Aizrel achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Aizrel became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Aizrel gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 216,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Aizrel and Lucifer - Aizrel originally shared a good relationship with Lucifer, but they later became enemies. Aizrel was a former close friend of Lucifer and was one of the few beings immune to Lucifer's manipulation skills. Aizrel would later found out about his betrayal and tried to stop him, only to be killed by him. Category:Angels Category:God of destruction Category:Protagonists Category:Characters